1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector.
2. Related Art
In the light source device provided with a phosphor layer, it is desired that the light emitted from a side surface of the phosphor layer is efficiently used.
To cope with the above, there has been proposed a light source device having a configuration of covering a side surface of a light transmissive member including a fluorescent material with a light reflective member to thereby emit the fluorescence only from an upper surface of the light transmissive member as described in, for example, JP-A-2010-192629.
However, in the light source device in which the side surface of the light transmissive member having the phosphor material is covered with the light reflective member as in the light source device described above, the manufacturing method has become complicated in some cases.
In contrast, it is possible to adopt a configuration, in which a phosphor layer is bonded to a surface of a substrate with an adhesive, and a reflective member is disposed around the phosphor layer, as a simple configuration of the light source device capable of efficiently use the light emitted from the side surface. However, in this configuration, the adhesive for fixing the phosphor layer spreads outward from the phosphor layer on the substrate wetting the surface of the substrate, and it has been difficult to dispose a reflecting member in the vicinity of the phosphor layer. Thus, the distance between the phosphor layer and the reflecting member increases, and an apparent light emitting area of the fluorescence emitted increases in some cases. Therefore, in some cases, light use efficiency cannot sufficiently be improved in, for example, a projector using the light source device.